


低调陈述番外 / Understatement (Side stories)

by blurryyou



Series: 『低调陈述』系列 / lit!verse: understatement [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>『低调陈述』系列番外故事选译</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 各位朋友，各位罗马人，各位奴仆们！【注1】

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/gifts).
  * A translation of [Understatement (Side stories)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635716) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> Permission / 授权：  
> [QAF 4](http://heartslogos.tumblr.com/info).

**~*~**

“大师球起效了，他现在是 **我的** 了。”Tim毫不见外地在Harper的沙发上坐好，掀起自己的护目镜，宣布说。“同时，我还决定现在他取代你们在我的寻求建议人选名单上的位置。恭喜，你们现在在我名单上的排位又往后移了。”

Jason跟着他走进来，有点儿小心翼翼，但他还是跟着Tim，这就是Tim想要达到的效果。Harper和Cullen两个人各自警惕地瞥了一眼，然后继续该做什么做什么。

“Jason，这些是我的奴仆——”

Tim低头躲开Harper朝他丢过来的一把看起来就很重的扳手，和Cullen试图砸在他脑袋上的一本厚辞典。

“——同时也是我的朋友。我最好的两个朋友。”

“你 **仅有** 的两个朋友。所有人都是出于同情和义务在忍耐你。”Harper说。“你又刮花了我给你做的目镜？ **又一次** ？”

“Jason对我施加暴力。”

“不是我的错。”Jason靠在墙上反对说。“都是因为你从我背后扑倒我，害得我们两个都摔倒了。”

“你这个替罪羊真是非常、非常不称职。”

“你怎么能忍耐他的？”Cullen问。“你想要喝茶吗？我们实际上没有茶。不过，我听说给客人倒茶是待客礼貌。我们有水，有冷水，有室内温度的水。如果你真的想要，还可以烧热水。我们还有点儿有味道的东西，你可以丢进水里。不过说实话我有点儿怀疑那些东西到底是什么。”

“你没听见他进来的时候说了什么吗？”Harper翻了个白眼，继续捣鼓那个烤面包机。“他用了大师球。红头罩根本没有逃跑的机会。”

“你们两个才是非常奇怪。”Jason说。“ **你们** 是怎么能忍耐他的？大师球按理说很稀有，不是吗？”【注2】

Row姐弟俩转头去看Tim，然后看Jason，然后再回头看Tim，最后回头看Jason。突然开始重新衡量这两只。

“他听得懂大师球的梗。”Harper说，把烤面包机放到一边，站起来，走到Jason面前。Jason感觉自己像是被技师检查中。

Cullen十指相对：“他也是我们的同类，是吗？”

“同什么类？”

“他看《美国队长》看哭了。”Tim说。“我来你家的时候你从来没有提出给 **我** 端茶倒水。”

“我 **没有** 看《美国队长》看哭了。我只是说我能够理解那个人——”

“反正你总是把我们家当成你自己家。想喝水自己去倒。”Harper一副想要用螺丝刀戳一戳Jason的样子。“他是我们的同类。我支持你。我非常高兴你对这一只使用了大师球。”

“我还在这房间里好吗。我能 **听见** 你们在说我。”

“我们知道。我们只是 **绕开** 你谈话而已。”Cullen努力想从中调停，然后失败了。悲惨地、本人毫不在意地失败了。Tim趁此机会抓拍了一张照片。

“你不是要发instagram吧，是不是？”Tim耸耸肩。他把那张照片用短信发给了Cass。Cass竟然立刻回复“ **他们知道他是他们的同类吗？** ”

“反正没人会相信的。如果有人回复，他们肯定会说Cosplay得真不错啊点赞。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注1】Friends, Romans, Minions! 捏莎士比亚的《裘力斯•凯撒》，原句为“Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears各位朋友,各位罗马人,各位同胞,请你们听我说”。  
> 【注2】Master ball 大师球，出自《Pokemon 口袋妖怪》系列。精灵球种类不同，捕获度也不同，但大师球可以绝对捕获。


	2. 偷渡客

**~*~**

“你的一只爪牙入侵了我的公寓。我要求你立刻解决这一事件。”Tim瞪着猫咪，猫咪回看着他。

他们陷入僵持。

“什么猫？”Selina回答——因为她是Selina，所以她立刻把Tim的语言翻译成了正常人类的语言——语气略有些心不在焉。他能听见她在电话那头低声数数。“哦，是那只猫啊。她可是只小甜心。我才收养她没多久，还没给她取名字呢。”

“你家的小甜心刚刚挠穿了我的窗帘。我喜欢那幅窗帘。”

“是那幅上面印着精灵语的窗帘吗？因为实话实说你的确应该试着提高品位。”

“是的。不是。我有多幅窗帘上面印着精灵语，她挠穿了一幅。我的品位承载着光荣的使命。把你的爪牙带走，我不想要她。”

“想想看她历经了多少艰难才终于和你在一起，你说这种话太过分了。”

“我不想跟你的猫私奔。”Tim提高声音说，他简直恼得想跺脚了。

“小猫咪。”

“什么？”

“我不是在说你。 **她** 是小猫咪，不要叫她猫。”

“不，Selina。她是恶魔的爪牙。我跟你住了很长时间，我很清楚。他们 **一开始** 看起来又天真又可爱。他们每次做错事，就会那样用眼睛对你做 **这样那样的事情** ，然后 **梆** 地一声迷魂烟飘起。你突然就会发现嘴巴不由自主地说，哦，没关系，她又不是故意的。 **胡扯** ，他们当然是故意的。然后小爪牙渐渐长成大爪牙，惹出更大的麻烦，他们很快就会占领你的衣柜，你必须开展游击战才能拿回自己的衣服，他们很快就会占领你的起居室，你必须实施绥靖政策才能维护最后的中立地区。她不是猫，她是恶魔的爪牙，是战术家，是侵略军，而你，是在纵容她。”

电话另一头传来久久的沉默。Tim低头看着地板上那一团长着黄褐色小尾巴的白色毛球。

“我给她取了名字，叫棉花糖。”

“也就是说你要养她了？”

“她在用眼睛对我做那样的事情。看着她就仿佛看着恶魔的眼睛。我 **当然** 不得不养她，她已经偷走了我的灵魂。”

“我都不知道你是怎么变得这么大惊小怪的。”

“但是， **妈妈** ，你怎么会不知道？”

电话另一头传来一声饱受折磨的叹息。不过Selina说话时依然满怀爱意：“现在我要挂电话了，我还有个约会。”Tim自动把这句话从Selina的语言翻译成普通人的语言。Selina没有约会，她要赴约的是一场盗窃外加同法律的热辣调情。严格来说是同蝙蝠侠调情，但蝙蝠侠 **就是** 法律。所以。“你需要我给她送点什么东西吗？我可以路过你家。”

“不用了，没关系，我可以自己买。你有重要的约会，我不希望害得你迟到。拜拜，多加小心。”

新晋加冕的虚伪与烦恼女王棉花糖陛下抬头对他喵喵叫，小肉球踩在他脚上，开始踩奶。

无视他破烂的窗帘，无视浴室水池里多得吓人的猫毛。

“我知道你的阴谋，亲爱的，我 **看透** 你了。”


	3. 麻木

**~*~**

 

“哦。”Tim觉得自己呼吸都停止了。在那么一瞬间。“ **哦。** ”

电话从他手里滑落——这不是。这不是他曾设想过的情景。Tim伸手捡起电话，放回原处挂断通话，他的手在发抖。电话那头还有人在说话，但他已经不在乎那个人想说什么。

他呆了几分钟，然后拿起电话打给Selina（他称呼那位女士为 **妈妈** 的时候越来越多，伴随的愧疚越来越少。但现在所有的愧疚之情全部浮现，因为 **真正** 的那位妈妈再也不会回家了。）

电话听筒里传来回铃声，然后Selina的答录机咔嗒地接通电话。他开始说话，但他的声音仿佛从远方传来，仿佛他此刻沉在水面之下。这可以写成个笑话，Tim想。父母的飞机在大洋上空坠毁，孩子感觉自己沉在水面之下。哇噢，亲子之间的纽带真是 **惊人** 。

“我。呃。我感觉不太好。对不起，妈——Selina。拜。”他再也说不出其他什么。他挂断电话，但手指扣在听筒上，僵硬得松不开。

太冷了。


	4. 陌生人

**~*~**

 

妈妈总是告诉他，不要和陌生人说话，但每个人在成为朋友之前，他们都是陌生人。

（这个世界人与人之间充满了陌生，充满了疏离，一座座孤岛散落在汪洋之中，Tim坐在自己小小的木筏中永远无法到达对岸。）

“这么晚了你是不是不应该呆在外面？”Tim往后坐，两手把照相机捧在胸前。Tim看见阴影里猫女的护目镜闪过亮光，然后那两道高光微微一偏。Tim觉得她是在微笑。然后她从阴影里走出来，在他身边坐下，他看见她脸上的确挂着微笑。

Tim觉得她很美。他想告诉她，但他觉得她不需要他来告诉她。她肯定已经知道了。

（如果他也能有那样的自信，Tim想，那么也许他就能够跨越人与人之间的重洋。）

“没关系，我很小心的，女士。”猫女打量了他一会儿，嘴角微微一撇。Tim移开目光，低头看向下方的街道。

“你不属于这个城区。”

“是的。”Tim并不真的属于 **任何地方** 。

“你怎么到了离家这么远的地方来？”

“我没有家，我父母有栋房子。”一阵寒风吹过，Tim全身都冻得缩起来了。猫女伸出胳膊，抱住他的肩膀。他胸口翻腾，小心脏收紧了。“谢谢您。但您不必这么做。”

“可是我想这么做，小猫咪。”她揉了揉他的头发。Tim抬头看着他，想——她偷了东西吗？所以现在她才会在外面吗？她对他伸出手：“来吧，这里不安全。”

Tim模模糊糊地想起不应该跟陌生人走。但这个世界充满了陌生人，陌生人对你伸出手的时候，重洋也仿佛不过一道海湾。

（而且感觉跨越海湾要比跨越重洋容易。）


	5. Chapter 5

**~*~**

 

Tim十四岁的时候，猫女终于允许他独自出任务。罗宾已经死了一年了。每一次蝙蝠侠遇到他——

他都觉得自己仿佛看到了蝙蝠流露出一丝渴望。就仿佛—— **我的搭档在哪里？我的搭档去了哪里？** 蝙蝠侠从不追捕他。是因为过去野猫是罗宾的猎物，还是因为他觉得Tim算不上什么威胁——Tim不知道。

但那不等于说Tim不会主动寻找 **蝙蝠侠** 。有时候他会尾随他，这些时候，Tim会放纵自己觉得B变得更温和、更平静，他的拳头不再重伤致残，他的步伐稍稍放缓，他的行动更加小心谨慎。

所以，有时候Tim不去偷东西，而是给蝙蝠侠送去零星的情报。尽管那些消息他可能早已知道。猫女什么都没说，蝙蝠侠依旧沉默，Gotham的其他英雄（或是恶棍）也缄口不言，所以他没有停止。

然后蝙蝠侠有了一个新罗宾——她叫Stephanie，她的头发 **美极了** ——Tim突然就被替代了。他不知道自己还应不应该继续下去。如果他就这么不打招呼地停止了，会不会太不礼貌？或者。如果他继续跟着蝙蝠侠，会不会太多余？

蝙蝠侠不需要他，这让他感觉有些。呃。

（他需要别人需要他。这是他的参数， **不然** 他该怎么确定自己？）

他在城市中穿行——他不是要去偷东西，有时候四处看看风景也不错，记住那些早已烂熟的街道。罗宾尾随着他。通往Gotham的城外的公路桥上车流繁忙，他俯瞰着川流的汽车尾灯，她对他说——

“谢谢。你为B做过的一切。”

Tim转过头，她小心地对他伸出手。他挑起微笑：“不用谢。但是，我不是为了B。”

就像是他遇见前一任罗宾那天一样——Tim整个人往后仰，从桥梁上自由落体掉了下去。他微笑着，看着罗宾冲到边缘，一脸震惊——他及时甩开鞭子荡开，最后一眼看见了她忍不住松口气的表情，然后他消失在了Gotham大街小巷支离扭曲的阴影之中。


	6. Chapter 6

**~*~**

 

Jason推开Wayne大宅的大门，Tim紧张地抓着他的毛衣的袖子（严格来说是Jason的毛衣，但Tim发现这件衣服又软又暖，而且成功从棉花糖的魔爪下偷走了，所以现在是属于 **他的** 了。棉花糖已经认定他 **当之无愧** 了）。

从正门进的感觉 **非常** 超现实。Jason用力想把Tim拉进去，结果Tim几乎过呼吸，因为万一 **他们逮捕他** 怎么办，或者万一 **他们不喜欢他** 怎么办。老天啊，来这里绝对是非常、非常糟糕，非常、非常 **见鬼** 的主意。

Tim张嘴打算用语言表述自己的想法，但他只发出一声微弱的尖细的：“ **Aghaldfj** 。”

Jason瞪着他，张开嘴又闭上，然后脑袋一歪，想了想才问：“你刚刚是不是口述了一次脸滚键盘？”

Tim点点头。

（如果他们不同意怎么办？ **如果他们不让他和** **Jason** **约会怎么办** ？天啊。）

Jason终于把他哄进门，来到客厅，一路平安无事，直到他们遇到管家——Tim记得Jason总是说起这位老先生，现在Selina也开始对老人赞不绝口——Alfred手里端着一托盘的茶。他停下来，眨眨眼，盯着Tim看。

啊要来了——接下来他肯定会被踢出去因为，万一 **他脸上还沾着闪粉怎么办** ——

“Drake小少爷？是你吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

 

**~*~**

 

Tim看着两条狗狗，两条狗狗也看着他，尾巴摇啊摇。

“不行。”Tim说。棉花糖蹲在冰箱上面，他能 **感觉** 到她反对的目光像飞刀一样扎在脖子后面。“你知道我的公寓不允许养宠物吗？棉花糖不算，因为——”

“因为她是恶魔的爪牙。”

“ **不** ，因为我贿赂了房东才让她能留下来。别问我贿金是什么，反正不是钱。而且，那个时候她还不像现在，那个时候她小小的、萌萌的，非常有欺骗性，现在她长大了，她的邪恶慢慢显现出来了。”

Jason眯起眼睛。两只狗狗来回看着他和Tim。

“Moneypenny。你觉得这间公寓 **看起来** 能装下 **两条** 大丹犬吗？”

Jason看了他一眼：“Tim，这间公寓 **大得不正常** 。你有 **三间房** 你根本都不用，完全空着。你知道吗，我曾经以为那些门后面只是橱柜？直到后来我才想明白它们不可能是柜子，因为那样你的公寓就要比从外面看起来小很多。”

有道理。

Tim撇嘴说：“你到底从哪儿 **找到** 他们的？”

“可能更确切的说法是 **他们** 找到我的。”Jason低声说。Tim一点儿也 **没有** 回想起当初棉花糖偷走他的灵魂的场景，谢谢。“这一个是Ace。”

戴着红项圈的狗狗汪地叫了一声，尾巴啪嗒啪嗒地打在地上。

“这一个是Jack。”戴着蓝项圈的狗狗没汪，只是小小地呜了一声，然后趴下来，用Tim平生所见最多情、最伤感的眼神看着Tim。

Tim拒绝回忆起他生活中曾有过的另一个 **Jack** 。坚决不要。

Jack抽了抽鼻子，Tim根本无法将目光移开。Ace开始跑来跑去探索新空间，从棉花糖发出的声音判断，她应该逃去浴室里蹲水槽生闷气去了。

“Moneypenny。”

“怎么了，James？”可恶的Jason竟然那么一副洋洋得意的口气。

“这样是不是等于我们有了两个半孩子？因为我把棉花糖算作半个孩子加半个恶魔附身。”

“是的，Tim。这样我们就有了两个半孩子。”

Tim眨眨眼，看看Jason，最后他放弃地举起双手：“ **好吧** 。但他们早晚会进入叛逆期，会开始不再听我们的话，到时候我拒绝扮演坏警察。还有，等他们偷开我们的车去兜风，开始从我们钱包里拿钱买啤酒和香烟，我会控诉这全是现代媒体的错。”

Tim去浴室把棉花糖从水池里抱出来，因为他等会儿必须去工作，他需要用闪粉和其他东西把自己打扮得漂漂亮亮。Tim半路停下来，转过身，手指头戳在Jason胸口：

“还有。鸟在我的接受范围之外。猫和狗没关系，但不许捡鸟回来。想想看那样会听到怎样的双关笑话。绝对 **噩梦** 。”


	8. Chapter 8

 

**~*~**

 

“我不喜欢这样。”Tim说，尽管这时候Selina已经把他拖向Wayne大宅。“我说——我真的、真的不喜欢这样。你 **确定** 你丈夫不会逮捕我？所谓确定就是，你让他写下来了吗？你确定他是用血写的誓言旁边还有见证人作为见证？”

“Tim，我不会让Bruce发血誓，他也不会逮捕你。如果他想试试看，”Selina邪恶地笑道。“哦。我倒想让他 **试试看** 。”

“你是位非常吓人的女士，我最近有没有告诉过你？我喜欢。特别是在你不是非常吓我，而是为了我非常吓别人的时候。”

“你都开始语无伦次了，小猫咪。”Tim撇了撇嘴，Selina捏了捏他的脸颊，然后双手握住他的两只手。“我向你保证，你不会发生任何不好的事情。而且如果——如果你真的认为自己还没准备好，如果你依然害怕，你随时都可以回家，好吗，亲爱的？”

“我知道。好吧。来吧。”Tim闭上眼，深吸一口气。“好了。我准备好了。但如果我从最近的窗户跳出去就跑，你也不许怪我，可以吗？”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 原作番外还有很多，但翻译暂时告一段落。  
> 或者如有希望看到翻译的番外，请留言或邮箱联系译员8-)。
> 
> Translation On Hiatus (for now).


End file.
